To be with
by KuyaNR
Summary: Sakura asks Shikamaru advice on "love," not giving her the answer she expects.  Story is vased around Naruto and Hinata.  Naruto/Hinata Shikamaru/Temari
1. To be with

To be with

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

**A/N**

**A little something I think about. Funny how these situations happen often.**

The group liked to meet up every now and again, enjoying a talk during the cool night. They felt it best to do it while they still could.

Naruto yawned. Looking at Hinata, then looking at the others, he stood up.

"It's getting late. I think Hinata and I will be on our way now. You ready?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah."

Chouji looked at Ino and decided it was time to go as well.

Shikamaru put up a hand as a farewell. "Alright, see you guys tomorrow then."

The blonde grinned widely, then put his hand up in return. "Yeah, see you, Shikamaru. Have a good one Sakura.

Sakura smiled softly at the four taking leave. "Good night, guys.

Shino and Kiba stood up. It's been fun, but I've got to get things ready for tomorrow morning's journey," Kiba said.

Shino followed his friend to the staircase. "Goodnight Sakura, Shikamaru."

"Bye Shino."

When the rest had gone, Shikamaru and Sakura remained in an awkward silence.

"Hey, Shikamaru?"

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "What?"

"Well, you're smart, aren't you?"

Shikamaru sighed. "So you people say."

"Well, could you help me with a little problem?"

Shikamaru groaned. "What a drag. What's up?"

Sakura shifted uncomfortably. "I...I'm sort of confused."

He moved into a better position and looked up into the sky. "Why is that?"

An awkward silence came between them.

"I think I like Naruto. By that I mean a lot."

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "You know he has Hinata now, right? I think your chance is long gone."

"I know, but he liked me once, right? Doesn't that mean there's a chance for me?"

"Do you really like him?"

She looked at him strangely. "Why would you think otherwise."

He sat up to look at her directly.

"Let me tell you a story. There was once a lady who had a child. She however, felt that keeping the baby would be a bad idea because she wouldn't be able to support the little kid, and the responsibility was too much for her to handle. So what does she do with the little thing? She puts him in an orphanage, and doesn't look back."

Sakura listened to him carefully.

"Now fast forward 5 years later, and the woman has grown. She's now a more responsible person, and feels that maybe having a kid wouldn't have been so bad. So she goes over to that orphanage, only to find that her baby has grown into a little kid, raised and loved by a new family."

Sakura bit her lip in slight guilt. She knew what he was trying to say.

"So who do you think the kid should be with? His _real_ mother, or the woman that left him behind?"

"I get it, Shikamaru," she answered softly.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I know it's been hard for you, what with Sasuke and everything, but he and Naruto aren't the only ones around for you. I mean, I even ended up with someone as troublesome as Temari, what does that tell you?"

She smiled. It was a little sarcastic, but it was his way of giving her some comfort. "It tells me that you sure know how to pick 'em."

Smirking, he stood up and looked over the roof. "One day, I'll be saying the same to you, woman."

He began to walk towards the stairs. "Goodnight, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru lifted up his hand, repeating the gesture he gave Naruto with his back to her.

With one last look outside, she closed the window and went inside.

"And thank you."

End.


	2. Extra: thoughts

Extra- Thoughts

**A/N**

**This is an extra because it is very short. I read something on a site somewhere, and I'm not sure if it's true, but it gave me an idea for a short story. Tell me what you guys think on how true it actually is, the place gave me ideas on a few more stories.**

They relaxed on top of the hill, with Shikamaru lying down and Temari sitting with her back to the tree, reading a book.

Shikamaru briefly glanced at her, before closing his eyes.

"_You know, girls love to know what you're thinking, even if it doesn't seem to make sense. If they like you, anyway," _Ino had said.

"_Tch, why are you telling me this?" _he had replied.

"_Because 'I' don't care about what you think is troublesome or not, so shut up."_

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said aloud.

"What?" Temari asked.

"Uh, nothing," he replied.

Silence resumed once again.

"It's um, nice out here today, don't you think? I mean, being in a nice place and with you and all."

"Um, yeah."

Shikamaru cleared throat and closed his eyes. _Well that was stupid and troublesome._

He felt a weight down on his stomach. Looking down, he saw The blonde's head resting on his body, still reading the book.

"You're right, it is nice being here 'with you and all'," she responded.

With a smile, Shikamaru closed his eyes, and Temari continued reading, a similar thought about each other being shared.

End.


End file.
